Happy Anniversary
by neric4ever
Summary: Eric and Nell celebrate two year anniversary of their undercover assignment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nell woke up to find Eric not sleeping beside her. A note was laying on the pillow next to hers.

_Good morning, my Funny Valentine. I know it's not Valentine's Day. I don't care._

_Happy Anniversary. I went to get breakfast. We can start the day off right. BBS._

_-Eric_

Eric and Nell were celebrating the two year anniversary of their undercover assignment at the couple's retreat. It was at that point that they realized that it was time for them to step up and move forward as a couple.

Nell suddenly heard the door open. From the bedroom doorway, she saw Eric put a bag of food on the counter and do a little dance. He hummed as he moved. Nell nearly laughed when she realized the tune he was humming was "Can't Stop the Feeling!"

"Yoo hoo"', she interrupted.

"Ah", yelled a startled Eric.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", she replied with a big smile on her face.

"So uh, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Nell walked slowly towards him. "I enjoyed the little show, Mr. Timberlake." Her smile grew bigger.

"That song was playing at the coffee shop and I couldn't get it out of my hea…" Nell interrupted him with a sweet kiss.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary", replied Eric.

"So, what did you get", asked Nell.

"I got us some scones. You can never go wrong with scones."

"No indeed", agreed Nell.

After eating their delicious scones, Nell went to the couch as Eric threw out the garage.

"What's on the agenda for tonight, Beale", asked Nell.

Eric joined her on the couch.

"We are going to that new Mexican restaurant that you've been wanting to check out. Then, I thought we'd go to my place. How does that sound?"

"What awaits us there", asked Nell.

"That, my lady, is for you to wait and find out. Patience is a virtue you know."

"I think." Nell pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you that you seem to like the plan", said Eric.

"And they say guys don't pay attention", replied Nell with a flirtatious wink. "I might have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Eric had a gigantic grin on his face. "I suppose I have to wait for tonight."

"Well, patience is a virtue", replied Nell, echoing Eric's words. They both laughed and leaned in for a couple of quick kisses. This soon turned into a full make-out session. They laid on the couch enjoying how well their lips and tongues melded together, Eric's phone buzzed, forcing them to pull away.

"Duty calls". Said Eric sad that their intimate moment had to end. "I must admit that this anniversary is off to a pretty good start."

"I definitely concur, my lord." Nell flashed Eric a big smile. The day was only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After eating an excellent Mexican meal, Eric and Nell arrived at his apartment. They were each anxious for what the other had in store.

"Before you get too comfortable, I have a question for you", said Eric. Nell put down her overnight bag. Eric plugged his phone into the radio. "Just The Way You Are" by Billy Joel, someone Eric once called one of his heroes, started playing.

"My lady, may I have this dance", he asked with his hand to her. Nell smiled as she took his hand in hers. Swaying to the music, they thought about how happy the past two years had made them. Being in a relationship with a coworker isn't easy for some couples. If Deeks and kensi could make it work, so could they.

As the romantic tune was winding down, Nell looked into Eric's eyes. "So, is it finally surprise time", she asked.

"What? This impromptu dance wasn't enough for you?" Nell was lost for words thinking she'd hurt his feelings. "I'm just kidding", said Eric. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll go get." Nell grabbed an envelope from her overnight bag before heading for the couch.

Eric came out of his room with a small, neatly wrapped box in his hand. With a big smile on his face, he joined her on the couch. A tiny envelope was taped on the box. "Open that first", said Eric pointing to the envelope. A key was the only thing inside it.

"You've already given me as key", said Nell.

"No no. This isn't a key to this apartment."

"Okay", replied a confuse Nell.

"You know that house we saw last month? The real estate agent called me and said it's ready when we are."

"Are you serious?" Eric nodded enthusiastically. Nell gave him a big hug. "No more overnight bags and splitting our time at different homes", said Nell.

"I can't wait", said Eric.

Nell almost forgot about the box. Inside was a framed picture of them kissing after Eric's heroic gunshot.

"I remembered Deeks took a picture of us. He had it printed for me and I thought it would make a good decoration for our new mantle. I know we shared a few kisses before that, but I consider this to be our real first kiss. It was very evident to me that things weren't going to be the same between us after that."

Eric suddenly noticed that Nell had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"My gift isn't as good as yours"' said Nell.

Eric opened the envelope. "Two tickets to the E3 video game expo", replied Eric. "I love it. Thank you." Nell felt better as he pulled her in for another tight hug. "This is great. We've got a new house and a cool event to check out in June. How can this day get any better?"

Nell leaned forward. "Close your eyes", she whispered.

"Why", asked Eric.

"I have another surprise for you."

Eric had a huge grin as he closed his eyes.

"Open them."

Eric's excitement turned into confusion when he saw that Nell was wearing a pair of glasses.

"You don't remember these, do you?" Suddenly, Eric remembered where he'd seen them before as she placed her hand on his arm. "Sam and Deeks told me you were jealous when I talked to Ira." Eric recalled how much he hated seeing her flirt with his friend. "I'll bet you're a better hacker than him. Why don't you take me into your office and show me what skills you have."

"But I don't have an office", said Eric. Nell hit his arm for ruining the game. She couldn't help but laugh however. She quickly resorted back into her seductive mode. "Isn't that it over there", she asked pointing to his bedroom.

"Oh, yeah! I would love to show you my skills. Maybe you can show me some of your own." He followed her into the bedroom. This was a very happy anniversary.


End file.
